


Bite me, Ray

by Beytotheblade



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade
Summary: Kai learns Ray doesn't back down from an opportunity.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bite me, Ray

As the skies started to turn a dusty pink, the night grew to an end. Although they were no longer a team, the former Bladebreakers still took opportunities to train together, much to the annoyance of a certain slate haired blader.

“That was nowhere near good enough Tyson” taking a sip from his water bottle, Kai glared towards the shorter teen. 

It's not that Kai didn’t enjoy seeing his former teammates, although he’d never admit it. He just struggles to get over the total lack of discipline shown by the current world champion.

“Oh lighten up will ya Kai!” Tyson threw him his obnoxious grin, which just pissed Kai off even more.

“For once there isn’t a tournament to focus on, I just wanna battle with my bud’s. How about you take a chill pill and let down your guard”

Kai slammed his water bottle onto the wooden bench, not enjoying the backchat he was receiving. He threw Tyson one of his legendary glares and headed out of the room, flipping his white scarf over his shoulder.

“Hn, whatever”

The door slammed behind him, causing Tyson’s fuse to blow.

“GEEZ! what’s his problem?!” 

Tyson turned a flustered shade of red, he had hoped that ever since they defeated BEGA and the Justice 5 Kai would stick around more, actually try and become friends rather than rivals. That didn’t seem likely. Max chuckled nervously in the background, stalling the battle he was having with Ray. Oh, how things never change.

Golen eyes were still locked on the door that his ex-teammate had left through, not being able to see the older blader in his peripheral vision distressing him. Snatching his blade, resulting in a questionable look from Max and Tyson, Ray started to leave the complex.

“I’ll go see what’s got him so wound up” Ray smiled warmly back, not giving them enough time to object. 

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Leaning up against a stone wall, Kai had his arms folded and head down. His posture saying to not disturb him. Like that was going to stop Ray.

“Kai” 

Ray stopped when he reached the corner, he had blocked the only exit. Kai had to talk to him now. 

“Go away, Ray”

Kai didn’t even look up, causing an angry growl to leave Ray’s throat. 

“Why do you always do this Kai? I would have thought after all this time you’d show us some respect, especially Tyson. After everything you guys have been thr...”

“Enough Ray” 

Ray clenched his fists, hating being interrupted. He let out a breath to steady his nerves and tried again.

“I just think...”

“I said, ENOUGH Ray”

Kai pushed himself off the wall, now facing Ray head-on. If looks could kill, Ray would have combusted on the spot.

“I don’t want to be part of these childish games. I’m just doing what I have to do, and I won’t let Tyson ruin that for me by slacking off”

Before Ray could respond, Kai began to leave. No, he wasn’t going to allow him to just leave again. He stepped forward, stopping Kai in his tracks.

“Kai I just...”

“Oh BITE me, Ray” 

Kai spits back, almost a hint of poison to his tone. He’d had enough. Ray had stayed in his personal space for far too long. 

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Ray stopped, jaw clenched. 

He looked up at Kai through his dark bangs, golden eyes once longing now deadly. 

Before Kai could even face away, Ray had him thrown against the wall. His knee between Kai’s legs. Ray pinned Kai’s hands above his head, disabling him. His breath on Kai’s cheek.

“What the hell?!” 

Kai tried to thrash out of Ray's grasp, had he always been this strong?!

Ray pushed into Kai’s body, using his weight to hold his prey still. He reached over and grabbed both wrists with one hand, freeing one to play.

He stroked a warm finger down Kai’s neck, he was rewarded with a small gasp. As if Kai’s body had a mind of its own, he tilted his head over so slightly exposing more flesh. Ray grinned. Man, who would have guess Kai was a submissive. 

Ray’s finger took hold of Kai’s white scarf, pulling at it to give himself more space. His pink tongue gliding against his sharp fang 

The bigger the canvas, the more room to paint.

Kai breaths became more erratic, the uncertainty of the situation doing wonders on his body. The anticipation driving him crazy. This was Ray of all people! Calm, cool-headed Ray who Kai had only ever seen angry in the bey stadium. The same Ray had him restricted against the wall. The same Ray was tickling his neck with his warm breaths. The same Ray’s grip tightening on his wrists. 

Kai didn’t know this Ray. 

He refused to say he frightened him, but his quivering lips told a different story. He didn’t feel afraid as in Ray would hurt him, he was afraid over the fact Ray had managed to disarm him. He was afraid that whatever Ray was about to do to him... he wouldn’t want him to stop.

Ray could feel the uncertainty coming from Kai, although he was enjoying this whole new side of him, he knew he had to put him out his misery.

Managing to grab some of Kai’s hair with the hand that grasped his wrists, Ray yanked Kai head to the side, a surprised yelp came from Kai and his eyes shot open wide. Was Ray actually going to bite him?

Ray placed a tender soft kiss on Kai’s now fully exposed neck, cold skin now flushing with heat. Kai squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the attack.

Ray watched Kai through his peripheral vision, not wanting to miss a moment. He opened his mouth, allowing his fang to graze the tender flesh. Ray’s body tensed, pushing more weight onto the now panting blader.

Ray opened his mouth, tilting his head slightly. He gently pressed both rows of teeth against Kai’s neck, signalling his motive. Kai held his breath, his mouth going dry and his heart hurting his chest from the speed it was going, his trousers suddenly getting tight as the blood rushed from his head to his groin. He was getting light-headed, ears ringing everything in his mind going blank...

LICK

Kai’s breath hitched in his throat, causing him to gasp. Eyes now wide open, his ringing ear’s now adjusting to the laugh that assaulted them. Disbelief plastered over his flush face, what the fuck just happened? His neck now damp, the cool air sticking to his skin.

Kai’s body was released and he slumped against the cold wall. His blurry vision now focusing on the Chinese blader who was doubled over laughing.

“Aw man, you should see the look on your face! Priceless!” 

Ray held onto his sides, now aching from laughing. Wiping a fake tear, he grinned at Kai. He was waiting for Kai to respond, to yell or possibly attack him. But no, Kai stood still, in a world of his own.

Pleased, Ray began to leave. Before re-entering the building, the glanced back over to Kai.

“Hey Kai”

Kai’s glazed vision came back to life and tiredly gazed over, normality settling back in.

“Let’s battle, I promise I don’t bite” 

A huge grin plastered Ray’s face, fang glistening.

“Unless you want me too”


End file.
